Past, Present, Future
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: You were drawn to her. A Dramione one-shot for my good friend Scarlett Krystals. AUish.


**A/N: Hello! This. Is. Crazy. I can't BELIEVE I'm writing this. Ah well, this is for Scarlett Krystals, This is a (maybe) a collection of Dramione one-shots for her. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, the epicenes belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Beginning**_

Today was the day, the day no one thought they would see. You're standing there looking calm, collected, and every bit the prefect groom. You had to as it wouldn't do to betray that fact that you were nervous, No it would be a disgrace if a Malfoy would betray any emotion at his wedding. Not that it would matter, since you already besmeared the Malfoy name when you asked her to marry you.

_The untouchable, the Mublood, the Granger girl, Your fiancé. _

Your mother practically had heartache when the both of you had told her the news. Turned very pale, and sank down onto the ornate sofa. She had pleaded, begged, but your mind was made up. The ring was on her finger, and the deal was done. So the planning had started guests' lists, dresses and tuxes, receptions, planned perfectly.

And it all came down to this.

While you stand there waiting for the guests to be seated and the ceremony to be begin unwelcome thoughts bombarded your mind. _What were we doing? She is going to regret this,_

_You don't deserve her nobody did, Not the redhead prick Weasley, or that Quidditch player Krum, and definitely not you. _

So why? Why were you standing at the end of the aisle in a tux? Why did she say yes?

You harshly try to push those thoughts away, but it doesn't work.

After all the simply horrible things you did to her back at Hogwarts, back when you were both young and hated each other. The memories assault you as you stand there waiting for her to make her grand entrance.

You remember when you first saw her; you didn't think much of her. She was just some insufferable girl with bushy hair and bad teeth who got into the magical academy by pure luck.

She tainted the name of the school, and she was a thorn in your side from the beginning.

But you were drawn to her.

Not at the beginning of course, but right around the time she had socked you, angry contorting her pretty features. It was later after the pain abated that you realized that you had thought her pretty.

And it was true, everybody else just didn't notice until the Yule Ball the next year.

The image flashes through your mind before you can stop it. Her in that beautiful pink dress, with her hair straightened and twisted up into that bun with some of the curls falling down her shoulder.

You tried to ignore the fact that you had been staring at her with abandon, or that you had a strange urge to sweep her into your arms and kiss her senseless. No, instead you had steered Pansy to the dance floor, while keeping a firm eye on Granger and that Krum as they waltzed around the floor.

Time passed and you still watched her.

When she became a prefect you felt a twinge of joy, now maybe you'd be able to talk to her without insulting her, or her getting mad at every little thing you said.

As usual when she was involved you failed miserably.

Sixth year rolled around and you saw it all play out. Maybe now with Potter dating that Weasley girl and Weasel himself "dating" the Brown girl you would get your chance.

You tried to be there for her when that redheaded idiot broke her heart. But you had problems of your own. You missed your chance.

When she broke up with Weasley after Hogwarts you silently rejoiced. You took a chance and asked her out.

And she said yes.

Two years late you asked her to marry you, and she had tackled you, tears of joy streaming down her face, and kissed you. You took that as a yes.

Finally the day was here, and still fears and doubts plagued at the back of your mind. You jump as the music starts playing; and the wedding procession makes it way down the aisle. A hush falls.

You want to bolt screaming from the room, but your feet stay bolted to the floor.

Then you feel weightless and all thoughts fly out of your mind when you catch sight of her.

She looks breathtaking and you're fairly sure you didn't breathe as she made her way towards you on the arm of her father, a gentle smile on her face.

Her father gives her away and fixes you with a look.

You managed to nod slightly at him still to transfixed on the beautiful women next to you.

The ceremony flies by and then the most important part: I do's.

For a second you worry that she'll refuse but she says her part, you say yours and all of a sudden it almost over.

The wizard marrying you pronounces you man and wife and you are directed to kiss the bride.

You do so immediately, pulling her close, and molding your lips over hers. You hardly hear the cheers, for a moment there is just you and her.

You pull apart and looked into her dark brown eyes that were sparkling with joy, and an overwhelming amount of love.

You laugh out loud; pull her close, and enfold her into your arms.

At that moment the past or the future doesn't matter to you.

All that matters is the present, and the woman your arms.

It's time to move forward, into the beginning of a new phase of your life.

* * *

**A/N: And scene! I actually had fun writing this, so tune in next time for the next installment! Oh and don't forget to **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
